The Pilot Projects Component will provide "seed" funding for promising new research initiatives by UMMS faculty and collaborators in the immunology of biodefense pathogens. Applications for funding will be solicited annually from the UMMS community by circulating an RFA to all Departments and Programs. Peer review of submitted proposals will be conducted by a Review Committee composed of Center investigators and other senior faculty members of the Program in Immunology and Virology. Success of the program will be evaluated through review of regular progress reports on research progress, publications record, and success at securing extemal funding. The flexibility afforded by this Pilot Projects program is expected to foster innovation and career development, aiding the overall objectives of this Center and the NIAID biodefense research program.